Just Let Go
by AndAnotherOneBitesTheDust
Summary: He's dying again. He's alone again... But he's not hoping again. He's not pretending everything is going to be okay again. No, the person who had hope died the first time. Jason Todd isn't, and never will be, the same. He doesn't expect Batman to save the day. Not this time. [Complete]


**Title: Just Let** **Go**

 **Summary:** **He's dying again. He's alone again... But he's not hoping again. He's not pretending everything is going to be okay again. No, the person who had hope died the first time. Jason Todd isn't, and never will be, the same. He doesn't expect Batman to save the day. And to think. It had been simple, common, everyday thugs who would send Red Hood to his grave.**

 **Rating: T**

 **WARNINGS:** **Jason's colorful language and his depressing self.**

 **Just** **Let Go**

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die. Yeah Jason can call bullshit. How the fuck would people who _live_ know what happens before you die? Were they just hanging out with someone who was dying like: "Oh hey by the way, I know you're dying but what do you see?" And the dying person could somehow hear the question and replied lucidly. "Oh yeah y'know, I'm just watching my entire life."

He's died before and Jason can tell you from experience that all that flashes before your eyes are snippets; not your entire life. For example, the first thing Jason saw was Willis beating him shitless, Catherine OD'ing, the several times he'd been raped, and after that was meeting the Batman, Alfred, Ace, Dick, and that was it. That was all Jason saw before the darkness claimed him...

Then again, maybe that just _was_ his life. Nothing but shit before meeting Bruce and it was okay for awhile (except for Dick. The guy lived up to his name)...

Well, then Jason died and that shoulda been the end of that.

But life had been addicted to the last living Todd like a drug so she stole him from death's grasp.

Then life decided he wasn't worth it. She decided that Jason Todd wasn't worth her time so she made his life the shitstorm it is. Jason's life is hell. Life is full of wonder? More like life is full of pain and loneliness.

Because that's how this second life is coming to an end.

Jason coughed, blood spurting from his lips as he clutched his abdomen. He stumbled against a wall, away from the bodies of the gangbangers he left dead in his wake. Jason's helmet was on the ground, shattered like three of his ribs, and he hadn't even put on his domino tonight...

 _How do I get myself in these kinds of situations again? Oh right. I can't just exist in peace._

A sound from behind made Jason pause and turn his head. _What..? Oh. Shit._

"Not dead yet Hood!" One of the gangbangers stood with his gun raised and aimed in Jason's direction. "You shoulda double-checked! I'll kill ya, Hood! Say buh-bye!" The man had a bullet in his femoral artery - how he was standing was a mystery to Jason.

Well _that's_ not good.

A lucky shot? Possibly. That would seem to be the most likely reason the bullet fired tore through Jason's neck, embedding itself into a rain gutter behind him.

Jason's scream of pain was more of a wet gurgling. His hands went from his bleeding abdomen, to his gushing neck. Jason staggered backwards, tripping on a rock and collapsing back against the corner of the brick walls - still clutching his neck.

"Oh.. _shit_." The gangbanger dropped the gun with trembling hands and fainted. The guy probably won't be waking up - the bullet wound would likely kill him before that happened.

 _Well... I'm fucked. Damn. This so isn't how I wanted to go the second time.._ Jason continued to choke on his blood as it began flowing through his fingers.

Jason wasn't a naïve kid anymore; he knew Batman wasn't coming to save the day. But it's okay this time too. Like last time, this one was all on Jason.

 _Didn't tell them the truth... Well they'll be fine. Yeah. They don't need me. Alfred will be okay with Tim, Bruce, Dick, and Damian.._

A _huge_ shadow dropped in front of Jason and he had to squint to make out three outlines. They were far enough away they didn't see him. That, and their backs were to Jason - not to mention that he's lying in the shadows.

"Looks like the info the GCPD got was right. Someone absolutely slaughtered these guys." Nightwing.

"Yeah and it looks like kneecaps were taken out first. Recognize the MO? I do." Red Robin.

"Jason." _Batman._

"But," Tim crouched and seemed to be observing a trail of blood in particular. "He usually sticks around and rubs it in our faces." The teen sighed. "If only he'd come home." The last part must've been a thought voiced out loud.

"That's true enough." Dick rubbed his chin. "Is it just me, or is that body looking more like someone unconscious?" He jogged over and knelt beside the gangbanger that shot Jason and firmly backhanded the guy.

Jason was momentarily amused by Dick's tactic, but found it was hard to pay attention. Spots were flitting in and out of his vision, and Jason was maybe... _68%_ sure there was a wound in his head because something wet was running down his face. And he was seeing a mini-Superman dancing around Batman's head... A concussion, maybe?

"Batman?" Bruce had begun to observe the crimson streak on the wall. It seemed someone was leaving... But didn't get very far from the blood splatter not too much further away. Bruce didn't answer the call.

"Batman... I think you wanna see this."

Jason was staring at Tim, and Tim was staring right back. Jason was just staring, but Tim stared with horror and worry.

"H-hey T-Ti-" Another blood-cough-thing cut Jason off and blood began _streaming_ through his hands and down the corner of his mouth freely. "-Timbers."

"Jason..?" Dick had moved beside Tim and stared with the younger at the boy in question.

"G-goldie." Why he was making any effort to talk, Jason had no clue.

"Hell!" Tim was now crouching beside Jason and moved the older's hands to get a better look at the wounds in the his neck. Dick was frozen in his spot... Like Bruce now was.

"Would you two _try_ to help me save him?!" Tim turned and shouted at Dick and Bruce. It seemed to work, to Jason's amusement, when the two men moved forwards.

But the bleeding-out-thing made it kinda hard to focus on much...

"It looks like the bullet missed your artery, Jason, but this is still a dangerous amount of blood. If I put this around your neck and we get you back to Alfred _maybe_ you'll have a chance." Tim fumbled with his utility belt, hands trembling visibly.

 _No, kid, don't. I don't want you blaming yourself when I go._ Jason reached out with a heavily trembling hand of his own to still Tim's. "K-kid," a cough wracked Jason's body "D-don't bullshit. 'M not gonna live. Not th's time."

"Shut up, Jay. The bleeding gets worse when you talk." Dick pulled Jason into a hug. When did he get there? "I'm sorry Little Wing. I-I'm not... I wasn't... I wasn't a good brother to you and _oh man_ I'm so damn _sorry_."

"'S 'kay. 'M sorry too." Jason patted Dick on the back twice and weakly returned the hug. " 'M happy I could 'pologize." Is it just Jason or is the world spinning? "Sorry T-Tim. Don' hate you." Ookay the world was _definetly_ blurring. "Love you guys. 'N Alf too. Tell 'im."

"Shut up, Jay!" Tim yelled the words. Why was Tim upset? Jason had wronged the teen so much in the past, regardless of the mended bridges. Baby Bird should feel better when Jason died... "You're _not_ gonna die! Not again!"

Dick was trembling against Jason. "Jay _please_. Hold on, Little Wing."

"Jason." Jason's darkening vision flicked to Bruce.

"Bruce. 'M sor'y to you too. 'M sor'y I f-fail'd. Not your fault this t-time. Was nev'r your f-fault." Jason forced himself to utter those words to his father. Because damnit if he wasn't going to get this off of his chest. "Love you, Dad."

Everything darkened, dropping Jason into a funny, dark, shade of greyish-black. "Please don' leave me 'lone. Don' wanna die 'lone again," he murmured.

The world went black with Tim and Dick screaming his name and Bruce... Yelling his name too? But Jason had told them it wasn't their fault.

Not their fault.

They should just let him go.


End file.
